You Never Know
by Anime Echo
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome meet up one day by litterally bumping into each other. It all just unfolds from there, making some parts of their lives better and some worse. Either way it goes, it will definitly be exciting for them.
1. They Meet

"Remember to read chapters one and two for Monday!" the teacher, Ms. Haruna, yelled as the last bell rang and the class herded out like a wild animal was chasing them.

Kagome Higurashi waited in her seat until the class was pretty much gone. She had fuigured out a long time ago that waiting was better than getting run over. She grabbed her books and walked out. _Thank goodness it's Friday! I have so much to catch up on! Let's see, there's Math, Science, Social..._ she thought, not paying attention to where she was going.

A boy walked past her, well, more collided with her. "Oof!" she said before dropping all her books.

The boy looked back with a smirk on his face, expecting her to be angry, but for some reason her eyes seemed more sad. Her lips might have been pursed and she looked angry to everyone else, but it still made his heart wrench. He knelt down and handed her her Math book.

Kagome took the book gingerly, _Who's this?_ she wondered, looking up. She let out a small gasp as she saw vivid golden eyes, covered by silver hair._ P-probably just contacts and hair dye._ she thought numbly. She shook her head and smiled at him, "Thanks," she said.

"Sorry about that," he said quietly and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" he asked.

"We're in most of our classes together. When you show up that is," she replied with a small smile and stood up, checking him out. He was wearing a loose-fitting black Harley t-shirt with a red design, blue jeans, and Adidas tennis shoes. Completely against school dress code. 

The boy smiled at the girl's comment. He constantly skipped class, "Anyways, I'm InuYasha," he told her.

"Kagome," he said politely, even though she already knew his name. She hugged her books close to her, "Thank you for helping me pick up my books!" she said quikly as she walked away, feeling the beginings of a blush. _Wait.....why am I blushing?_ she thought.

InuYasha stared off at her as she walked away, slightly surprised at the quick retreat. "Kagome, eh?" he muttered to no one and went to get his stuff.


	2. Say What?

Begining Note: Sorry for taking so long! Don't hurt me....please. My friend Kristen started yelling at me to get on the story, so I did. hehe ^^; I'll try and do better in the future. If I take this long again, feel free to yell at me through e-mail (which I check everyday). My e-mail is echo_f_m@hotmail.com

* * *

Kagome stumbled out of the school with her heavy blue and white backpack slung over her right shoulder. She quickly got her balance back and looked up just in time to see the bus driving off, "Ah! No!" she yelled and started running after it.

She slowed down in defeat after a bit, scowling at her evil classmates as they waved goodbye and had a good laugh at her. She let out a weary sigh, "Dad is gonna kill me," she breathed with dread.

"Is that so? Well where do you live?" InuYasha piped up suddenly from behind her.

When he started the sentence he'd had a cute half smile on his face, but it soon faded as Kagome spun around and stuck a finger in his chest, "Don't do that to me! I almost jumped out of my skin!" she yelled angrily at the wide-eyed InuYasha.

_'It wasn't THAT bad,'_ he thought. _'Probably PMS.'_ He quickly pushed the thought away and replied though, "Sorry, but still, where do you live? I might know a shortcut." Alright, so he was trying to make an excuse to talk with her more. What of it?

Kagome looked InuYasha over, eyes still showing the anger from a little while ago. Suddenly her eyes lit up and a grin broke out on her face, "Really?!" she asked excitedly.

Inu was a little startled by the girl's sudden mood changed and took a little while to reply, "Uh...yea...probably," he replied.

"Great! I live at 1325 56th Avenue," she said with a grin.

Inu looked over at the street sign with that half smile back on his face, _'She's probably just being a normal girl and overreacting. It's more than likely just a few blocks,'_ he thought smugly. His eyes focused on the sign and became as big as pancakes after reading it. _'11th Street...Forty-five blocks and a little extra. Great. I wanted to talk with her, but not THAT long!'_ he complained in his head.

He sighed wearilly and looked back to Kagome, "Alright then, come on," he said and put his hands in his blue jean pockets, starting to head towards her house.

Kagome walked quickly and soon caught up with him. She slid the other strap of her backpack over her left shoulder and just kind of walked next to him, looking at the ground for awhile before speaking up, "So...where do you live?" she asked nervously.

Inu was a little surprised at the question, taking a moment to think, "A few blocks from you I guess, but I usually ride my skate board. My mom gave me a ride today to make sure I went to school. I forgot that I had to ride the bus today," he admitted with a half smile, blushing lightly. _'Wait..why am I telling HER this?'_ he wondered silently.

"Inu-chan! Wait up!" yelled a voice from behind them.

InuYasha turned his head in surprise and immediatly let out a groa. "Hey Sango," he mumbled. Another annoying clutz, just great. _'Wait...who's that?'_

Just as he thought that Sango caught up with them and grinned, "Hey Inu, this is Miroku. He just moved next door to me!"

"Uh...this is Kagome. She missed the bus..." he said slowly, looking the two over.

Sango had already changed out of her school uniform and was wearing black baggy jeans and a tight camoflouge shirt that read 'Ha ha! Now you can't see me!' on it and her black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

Miroku on the other hand still had his school uniform on and looked extremely nervous for a bit, but was soon checking out Kagome.

Inu gave him a dangerous glare saying 'Stay back bud, I'm goin' for her.' ane Miroku soon returned to playing the nervous new boy.

"Why don't you come with us? We could use some company," Kagome suggested, happy for the chance to break the silence from before.

"Sure! Why not?" Sango replied quickly with a grin.

InuYasha groaned inwardly, _'Why don't I just walk the whole school home?!'_ he yelled in his head. _'If too many people see this I'm going to lose my hard earned reputation!'_ "Fine, but I'm not waiting up for any of you." he warned and started walking, Kagome at his right and Sango and Miroku on his left as they headed off. 


	3. Big Brother!

bNote:/b Again, sorry fir the 3 month delay. I've been gone all summer with little computer time, but no worries, I'll be writing a lot this month! ^^ ~Waits for peoples to attack her~pp  
  
InuYasha and Miroku sighed with an eyeroll at Kagome and Sango as they walked down the street, they had already gotten to 20th. Sango and Kagome were chatting about clothes and boys and...err...girl stuff like they had been childhood friends, though they'd known eachother for a little over five minutes.p  
  
"Girls, do they ever stop talking?" InuYasha complained to Miroku. In all truth he was just as happy to have a guy around as Kagome was to have a girl to talk to. It was getting akward with just them.p  
  
"Not usually. We just go on forever," Kagome said, overhearing him. She was in too good a mood now to get mad at him for the comment though.p  
  
"Yep! we go on and on and on and on...just like the Energizer bunny!" Sango yelled, obviously hyper.p  
  
Miroku sighed at her, "And to think I'm trying to get her to go out with me," he mumbled so only Inu could hear. "I guess I'll just have to enjoy her body and let her be hyper," he joked around, getting Inu to smile.p  
  
InuYasha stopped with a slight glare into the shawdows. He found he always seemed to have this sixth sense for danger sometimes. "Come out!" he yelled, stepping in front of the group automatically.p  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out from the shadows with no expression on his face. "Don't get in the way of my job, Little Brother," he said coldly. He had long silver hair like Inuyasha's except more fine and without the handles at the side of his face. His eyes were also a beautiful golden and his skin was fair and lightly tanned. He looked a little more feminin than InuYasha though, dressed in a tight sweater-like gray shirt with sleeves stopping at the elbows and long khaki colored pants with only two front and two back pockets so they didn't look all that tough. In fact, it almost looked like he was wearing eyeshadow. The coolest part about him were the two stripes on both sides of his face.p  
  
"It depends on what your job is," he said back. He knew that Sess was a kidnapper. He made a good living off kidnapping people he was asked to and sometimes 'disposing' of them.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared with his eyes more than his face and simply uttered a single word, "Kira?"p  
  
A girl with amazing height for a girl, about 5'9", and waist-length jet black hair. The bangs seemed to frame her face perfectly. Her skin was a light tan and soft as silk from appearance with dark green eyes. She was wearing a blue denim skirt faddeed brown with slits on the sides and a striped top of different shades of blue. Miroku almost died of happiness.p  
  
Inu on the other hand was confused, "You want HER to beat us up?" he said in desbelief and a little laughter.p  
  
"Kira, go," Sess said simply and Kira was gone in a flash.p  
  
InuYasha's eyes got huge iHow the hell did she do that?!/i he wondered in his head and suddenly felt cold skin around his neck.p  
  
She was there, standing behind him with her arm around his neck and a smile on her face, "You have to be on your toes young man," she whispered in his ear. Now he was officially terrified. How could she move so fast?!p  
  
She let go and stood back with a grin and Inu turned around to face her, "Ready this time? You won't get a lot more chances," she said in that cool, calm voice.p  
  
She was gone again. InuYasha listened as hard as possible, wishing he had the hearing of a dog desperately. He heard a iwhoosh/i sound and spun, putting his hand there and meeting another arm.p  
  
"Very good," she said and started in an actual hand-to-hand fight.p  
  
High punch, high block, low kick, jump, quick jab, jump out of the way. It was all Inu could do not to get clobbered. iShe moves so fast!/i he yelled in his head. He didn't see her left hand come out of nowhere, since she had been punching with her right, and it connected squarely with his jaw and sent him flying into a building.p  
  
He hit the building so hard he could feel the fire of his head splitting open. He wasn't sure if the bone was broken, but there was a nasty cut there. He'd probably have to get some stitches. He closed his eyes because the world was spinning from the impact and he could hear some voices, though they sounded far off. p  
  
He opened his eyes and stood up quickly. "Kagome!" he yelled. Where was she?! He saw Miroku next to Sango who looked a little beat up, though not badly. He also saw Kira with her arms crossed not far from them with a thoughtful look on her face.p  
  
She turned to him and smiled, "So your finally back to your senses?" she asked him. "It's been a full thirty minutes. Sesshoumaru already has Kagome and is on his way to his workshop or lair or whatever he calls it. His office," she continued with an eyeroll.p  
  
"She'd still be here if you'd helped out!" Sango accused.p  
  
"Hey, I was paid to keep everyone busy until he could get that girl," she explained. Her hair didn't even look ruffled.p  
  
"Where is she?!" Inu yelled at her and nearly falling over. He was still a little woozy.p  
  
"At Sess's place! Not for long though. The clients will come for her. Don't be mad at me! I've done my job and will be paid soon. After I get paid I'll even help you out. Now, let me go get it," she said with a grin and disappeared again.p  
  
"Dammit! Get back here you wench!" he yelled to the air. Miroku came over to him and set a hand on his shoulder.p  
  
"Don't worry. she's not the bad guy. We've been talking with her and she's not that bad. Just trying to get some money. She's a cat youkai you know," he told him.p  
  
"Cat youkai?" Inu said in disbelief. So that was why she was so fast!  
  
"Yep! Her whole name is Kirara, but she likes Kira better," Sango chimed in.p  
  
"That name sounds familiar."p  
  
"I know..."p  
  
"Well, let's go. She'll catch up in about five or ten minutes," Miroku said.p  
  
InuYasha nodded and started off, trying to remember where Sess lived. He was pretty sure he remembered and it wasn't anywhere near Kagome's... 


End file.
